A Summer to Remember
by mewmewlin
Summary: Mitchie is going back to Camp Rock for her second year and is bringing her 16 year old sister, Linda. Just when nothing can go wrong her sister turns out to have a evil side and she tries to get ride of the competition.
1. Chapter 1

(Mitchie's POV)

It was summer again and I was going back to camp rock! I couldn't wait and this time on there web site it said that all the members of connect three will be there! AHHHH!!!

I was a little afraid that Tess will get on my bad side. I know we were friends when left but Tess was a little weird.

Also I have to bring my little sister, Linda, to the camp. Linda and I have always got along but she could be annoying. I mean I was 18 and she was 16 so it was really annoying but I couldn't lie that she had a great voice.

"God are we there yet mom?!" I asked in wonder.

"Almost honey. It's not everyday you drive 13 hours from New York to get to Ontario to go to some camp," replied my mom.

"So Mitchie is the camp fun?" asked Linda. I still hadn't told her that connect three was gonna be there cuz I wanted to surprise her.

"It's great!!! You will love it!!!!"

Finally my mom pulled into the camp parking lot and said goodbye as she went to the kitchen, "Linda go explore!!!! Maybe you will find someone or something you like."

"Okay! See you Mitchie!!"

I started walking and I couldn't believe it, I saw Caitlyn and almost freaked out.

"Caitlyn!"

"MITCHIE," she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"How's your life?"

"Ugh you know school! Hate it hate it!!"

Just then we were getting pulled in by another person's hug. I looked and realized that it was Tess. Thank god she was still nice.

"Hey guys," said Tess.

"Hey Tess," said Caitlyn and I.

"So how are the new comers?"

"I don't think there are that many new kids this year," said Caitlyn.

"My little sister Linda is here. She is a huge fan of your mom Tess and knows pretty much everything about you."

"Okay that's weird," said Tess.

"Also I told her you were here but I didn't tell her anything about connect three. She is in love with Shane Grey."

"Haha she is gonna freak out."

"I know."

Just then Linda came running to me, "HOLY CRAP YOUR TESS TYLER!!!!!!!!"

"I know, you must be Mitchie's sister Linda," said Tess.

"Yeah I am. Now what is the surprise you told me about Mitchie?"

"Follow me," I said, "bye guys."

I walked her to connect three's cabin and made sure she had a blind fold on.

I knocked on the door and Jason opened it, "Hello, you are…"

"Mitchie Torres, I'm here…"

"Oh trust me I know why you're here. Hey Shane!!! The girl you wouldn't ever shut up about is here!!!!"

I kinda chuckled at that.

Shane came and hit him on the back of the head and then looked at me.

"Mitchie it has been too long," he said almost suffocating me with his hug.

"I have someone you need to meet."

I took the blind fold off my sister and she screamed, "OMG ITS CONNECT THREE!!!!!!!!!! CONNECT THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Linda POV)

I couldn't believe right in front of me was connect three. I locked eyes with Shane Grey. He was amazing. I knew he didn't like me and no doubt did he like my sister, Mitchie. I need to make him mine and get rid of the competition.


	2. Meeting New People and Places

(Linda's POV)

I was in my cabin. I had to share with some kids that looked like girly girls. Definitely not my type of girls. I wish I could pick my own cabin like the kids ages 17 and up can but when you are ages 12-16 you go to your assigned camp cabin. There was no doubt that the other two girls were older than me so if they annoy me I can just make them leave and they can pick another cabin to use and then I would be able to sleep by myself.

"Hey what is your name?" asked the girl with long black hair to me, "I'm Ellen but I go by Ella for short."

"Hello Ella. I'm Linda. You can call me either Linda or Lin," I said in an unfriendly tone.

The other girl came up to me, "Hey Linda, I'm Margaret but call me Peggy!"

I was gonna hate this summer. Well look on the bright side. I still have a chance of getting Shane to love me and sweep me off my feet. What am I saying? He is all lovey dovey over Mitchie. Mitchie is sooooo dumb not to see that he loves her.

Just then my brain hatched a plan to make Shane love me.

(Mitchie POV)

I was in my cabin doing nothing. There really wasn't anything to do. My first class doesn't start til tomorrow. I wonder how Linda is doing.

My cabin mates were all my best friends, Tess, Caitlyn, and Lola. Ella and Peggy decided to go bunk with my sister. Right now it was almost nine o clock. Tess and Caitlyn went who knows where and Lola is probably at the open mike tonight.

Just then someone knocked on the door. I have a feeling that Caitlyn forgot the key. I got up and opened the door. It was Shane.

"Hey Shane," I said while he was giving me _**another**_ hug, "you can let go of me."

"Oh sorry Mitchie, I just missed you. I haven't seen you in so long and also what my brother said is not true," said Shane.

"Sure it is. So you never stopped talking to me."

"Well no but they just think that cuz I really talk about everyone but they are the ones who hear about you. If you talk to my parents they would say I never stop talking about Ella."

"So where are you taking me?"

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and he put his hands on my shoulders and started leading me.

"Okay you can open them," he said.

I opened them and it looked like we were in an abandoned cabin. Inside it were all these stuff. From connect three posters to stuffed animals a kid would have when he or she was eight.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is my secret hide out. I made it when I first came to camp with my brothers when I was 12. Hard to believe but I hadn't come here for three years."

"That's because you were too snooty to."

"I wasn't that snooty. Just a jerk, but only a little."

"Yeah okay. I'm just glad you changed. This place is amazing."

"I used to here when something bad happened. This was rumored to be the haunted cabin but I have been going here for 8 years and no ghost."

"Maybe they were scared of you," I joked.

"Funny. Now I would get back to your cabin. Its past curfew and I'm staff so I can report you."

"That is mean."

"I'll give you five seconds head start but remember I'm famous so I can run fast."

He started counting and I started to run. In about 10 seconds he tackled me to the ground. I couldn't stop laughing.

"That's it you are coming with me," said Shane with a huge grin on his face.

"No! No!" I shouted not trying to laugh as he picked me up and put his hands on my shoulders again, "you are so funny. The curfew is in one hour; just no one goes out past nine o clock. Lola, Caitlyn, and Tess are probably back by now."

"I think I'm gonna change the rules to make the curfew now so I can get you in trouble," said Shane trying not to laugh but he did.

"I should be getting back anyway. Bye."

(Shane POV)

"See you Mitchie," I said.

"Bye Shane. I missed you over the summer," said Mitchie.

"Me too but remember you still one are gonna get caught being up past curfew."

"Do you want to be my friend?" No. I didn't want to be her friend. I want to be much more. Friends? No way! That won't work for me. I wish I could tell you Mitchie that I loved you.

"Yeah of course I just want you to one day confess to your crime."

I got her to laugh on that one. I made sure she was safe getting back to her cabin by watching afar. Mitchie I love you more than you ever will know.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Linda POV)**

**I had gotten though two of my classes today which meant two more. This camp was like school with out the boring learning of numbers and getting graded. The way they teach you is really slow but the teachers make it fun but still I wish we learned on a faster pace. There is one good thing though my next class is Shane Gray's choreography class and Mitchie has him after me. Of course class doesn't start for another two hours and I don't need to be that early, but if I do he will think I'm a dedicated person. **

**I finally decided to show up and wait. I looked around looking for the cabin. It was supposed to be held in cabin harmony. It seemed to not even be here. I looked on the whole east side of the camp. Then I looked at the west and all the way by the lake there was a cabin that had a sign that said "Cabin Harmony" so I knew I was finally here after 30 minutes I was here.**

**I entered the cabin and saw Shane there. He was carrying two large boxes that looked heavy and he looked like he could use some help. Maybe this was a better plan then what I thought of. I could make friends with him!**

**For those of you who are wondering what my plan was, it was to dress up as Mitchie and tell Shane I'm her. You would think it was dumb but Mitchie and I are almost twins. The only difference is that my hair is black not red. Also my skin is slightly paler but not by much. In the summer I start to get a tan and people can barely tell us apart. Also luckily my mouth isn't as way as large as hers but my singing voice is better. No doubt about that. If you were to listen to us talk you would be surprised.**

**I went up to Shane so I was three feet away from him. I knew he couldn't see me with the boxes so big, "Hey Shane do you need any help?" I asked. **

**"Is that you Mitchie?" asked Shane mistaking my voice as Mitchie's. That didn't surprise me at all.**

**"No it's Linda, her sister," I said as I took a box from him.**

**"Hey Linda. Good to see you again. Thanks for the help."**

**"No problem Shane. Anyone a friend of Mitchie is a friend of mine."**

**"Yeah I'm her friend alright," said Shane sounding down, "just her friend."**

**"You like her don't you?!" I asked eagerly even though I knew and didn't like it.**

**"Can you keep a secret?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Yes I do. I love her a lot."**

**"I hate to break this to you Shane but she isn't interested into you. I'm sorry but she sees you as a friend." Hey I wasn't lying. That was true.**

**"Damn!" I could tell he was sad. I had to cheer him up, but how?**

**We walked over to cabin vibe and put the boxes inside. I looked over to the lake and got an idea. **

**"Hey so do you canoe?" I asked knowing that sometimes you can take a short canoe ride if you are 17 and up. If you are under you need someone older with you. Shane is 18 and is older so I can go.**

**"Well I can but I'm not good at it."**

**"Okay we still have an hour and a half, let's go!"**

**(Shane POV)**

**She pulled my hand and ran to the lake. We pulled the canoe on to the lake and start to canoe. I looked at the sky; there was a bright sun and not a cloud in the sky.**

**"So Shane, are you going to the bonfire jam?" Linda asked me as we were canoeing in circles.**

**"Yeah. I'm not gonna sing but I'll go."**

**"I'm going but I'm not sure if I will sing. I not shy I just don't know what I would do. Maybe I will sing one of my songs."**

**(Linda POV)**

**I then saw Shane make a huge smile when he heard I was going. I think I know what I can do to make him love me. Good thing I'm a good liar.**

**I already knew what happened to Mitchie last year and about the voice and everything after I met Shane. I know a way that will make him fall right for me.**

**(Shane POV)**

**Linda and I talked some more and I couldn't stop laughing. She was funny. She was a lot like Mitchie too. She could be her twin.**

**"So what song would you sing if you do?" I asked.**

**"Oh probably the one I wrote when I was 14. Mitchie was always in love with it. She sang it for almost every competition she entered. Though I always sang it too and won more than her but she is good. She loves that song so much she tells everyone she wrote it so she steals my credit. I really don't mind though, but if she gets famous she will have to."**

**"What song is that?" I asked. It was probably who will I be. I mean what else could it be?**

**"The name of the song is this is me."**

**As soon as she said that my mouth dropped. That beautiful song was written by her. Her sister told me she wrote it. Man I should have known. Wait why am I blaming myself? That song was the song she sang with me at final jam and I related to it completely. That is why I fell in love with her. I can't believe this!**

**We went back to the cabin and I taught the class and then the one after. Right after I went right up to Mitchie to show her a piece of my mind.**

(Mitchie POV)

I saw Shane walking up to me, "hey Shane how was your day?"

"Don't hey Shane me!!!" he yelled. He seemed mad at me for some reason. Even madder than the day he figured out my mom was the kitchen lady who cooked his food.

"What is it? Did I do something?" I asked very confused.

"You know what you did!!! I can't believe you Mitchie! I thought you understood. I'm tired of people being fake in front of me. I guess you didn't get it."

He ran off as fast as he could leaving me with Caitlyn and Tess, "that was cold. I'm so sorry Mitchie." I didn't know whether Tess or Caitlyn said that to me cuz I was too busy crying on the ground.

I realized that I was making a fool out of myself. I had to figure out what he meant and who made him say it.

(Linda POV)

I spied on Shane freak out on my sister and it rocked. The bad thing is that she will be looking for the person that made Shane mad at her but no matter. I will be fine. She is too dumb to even to think it is me.

I went back to my cabin and when I walked to my desk. There was a note.

_Dear Linda,_

_Hey Linda. When we got up this morning we found like honey all over our beds so we are changing cabins with this other girl. She is Tess's little sister and we want to warn you she is evil. Sorry about that._

_Love,_

_Ella and Peggy_

Ha I knew that would get them out and they don't even know I was the one who did it to them. Hey maybe it will be good to have Tess's little sis move in this cabin. It is always good to have a person to help out.

I heard a knock on the door. A girl about my height with short blonde entered as I opened the door. I knew that it was Taylor Tyler (I just thought of that name at the top of my head), Tess's sister.

"Ugh this room is so not acceptable!" yelled Taylor. Okay so she is a super girly girl, which I do not like but it is better than not having help on this.

"Oh change anything you want. Just to warn you don't get on my bad side or other wise your fate will be the same as Ella's and Peggy's!" I yelled.

"You are the one that poured honey all over them!"

"Don't forget the red ants!"

"Hmmm I think I might like you."

"I will like you in one condition. Who is your favorite connect three member?" I asked politely hoping she wouldn't say Shane.

"Nate. Why?"

"If you help me get Shane I will help you get Nate."

"Why on earth would I help you?"

"Cuz I'm gonna embarrass my sister and friends, whom one is your sister."

"Okay I'm in!"


End file.
